


You (Really) Don't Own Me

by casliyn



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: 7x07, FiveSceneFixItChallenge, Gen, HEAVILY REQUESTED!, SPOILERS!!!, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, VeepFixItChallenge, finale rewrite, god the show is rlly over h u h?, what the F U C K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Dan thinks he can control his 24-year-old daughter.(Spoiler Alert: He can't and she's not taking any of it)





	You (Really) Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> fuck, the show is over huh?
> 
> Not gonna lie, the finale was definitely the funniest episode of the season for me. There are certain aspects I enjoyed and certain aspects I wasn't too fond of but. But regardless, the show is over and life moves on. 
> 
> So, doing what all fic-writers do, I decided to write a story that was heavily requested on Tumblr for you all!
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy it!

 

"We didn't have kids, best decision we ever made," Bill informs Kent as they make their way away from the funeral, heading towards the front door. 

 

"Best." Amy chimes with an agreeing tone, _"Best."_ Amy strongly declares as she slowly trails behind both Kent and Bill.

 

"Our greyhounds are our children." She proudly declares as she reaches out to take Bill's hand in hers but she slightly freezes for a slight moment when a throat clears obnoxiously behind her. 

 

 _"Sorry."_ Meagan holds an apologetic hand in the air, "I forgot that you had to be physically and legally considered a house pet to be considered a child in this family." the young woman runs a hand through her hair and sighs to herself as she takes in the mourning environment of the Selina Meyer funeral. 

 

 _Jesus this girl can hold a grudge_ , Amy thinks to herself but it all makes sense considering who Meagan's parentage is. 

 

"I take your sarcasm as anger, Meagan. Considering this is a rather tough day for all of us I ask that you refrain from using that tone of voice with your mother today." Bill chimes in with his all silky smooth and masked with the sounds of experience. 

 

Meagan simply rolls her Ocean-blue eyes and crosses her arms over her chest without thinking as they stop walking and pause in front of the door. 

 

"It's my twenty-fourth birthday and I'm stuck at a funeral for a woman I barely knew, so sorry if I'm not in the greatest of moods right about now." Meagan throws her Brunette ponytail behind her back and sighs to herself. 

 

Amy and Bill exchange a knowing look and Amy begins to rifle through her purse for her phone.

 

"Listen, if you have an issue with your father scheduling your Birthday Lunch directly after the funeral, you take it up with him." Amy begins texting out a message for the Dogsitter, checking in to make sure that Meg and Hamilton (their Greyhounds) have gone out for their afternoon walk so they won't have to worry about walking them later tonight.

 

Kent studies the three of them closely and shakes his head in what seems like regret,

 

"That father of yours was never keen on making upstanding and adept decisions when others were involved." Kent sighs heavily to himself, rubbing his hands together with his eyes locked in on the three of them.

 

"You can say that again." Bill chimes in without missing a beat and Amy has to give him a stern glare to keep his act together-especially with them being in public and Meagan being with them.

 

Even though they weren't actually together, Amy had never gone out of her way to belittle Dan in front of Meagan simply because she wanted the kid to be able to form her own opinions without Amy's influence and or guidance. 

 

(And she managed to make sure Bill was tight-lipped about Dan with Meagan as well. The last thing Amy needed was Meagan walking around calling her father any of the obscenities she had managed to hear Bill drop through the walls of their first home when Dan was still very much, surprisingly so, involved in her life.)

 

They changed homes after Meagan turned five, luckily to avoid this. 

 

"Where is that father of yours?" Bill catches onto the hint from Amy's stern look at him and begins craning his neck around in search for Dan who was promptly seated on the opposing side of the room than them. 

 

There's a brief moment of silence as Meagan scans and analyzes the room from her dad but, considering the crowd, the act is tougher than people would expect it to be. Finding one slim, middle-aged white man in a sea full of them is quite the fucking task, considering all of them are wearing sunglasses inside (Which is usually how Meagan differentiates her father from other men).

 

"Well, well, if it isn't the Ghost of Brookheimer's Past and Present standing right there in flesh along with Porno Stepdaddy Ericsson bringing up the rear." Furlong greets them as he practically slumps over Will's wheelchair, trying his best to push Will without falling over himself. 

 

 _"Furlong._ " they all give a fake-smile and grit their teeth at the uncomfortable presence of the aging man. 

 

"Jesus, Brookheimer-had I knew you looked like that during your prime, I would've considered bending you over that slab of wood Meyer had disgraced with her femininity all those years a-"

 

 _"Hello, Dad."_ Meagan spots her father approaching them (with his wife on his arm) and decides to greet him rather obnoxiously because there was no way in hell she could sit through whatever it is Furlong was proposing to her mom for another second.

 

(Not to mention the fact that she's learned whenever sleazy, middle-aged or elderly men try to make a pass at her at events, she's made a note of involving her Dad thanks to the protective angle he flashes at any man.)

 

"There she is." he flashes a bright smile at her (And Amy's share the laser white smile is 50% for Meagan and the other 50% being for any lingering members of the press who happen to be in direct vicinity of their group to take a photo of Dan meeting with his perfectly photogenic daughter.)

 

"There's my birthday girl." he places an affectionate kiss on Meagan's cheek and steps back to get a good look at her, "You look good, kid." 

 

"Thanks, Dad." Meagan smiles warmly and flashes her eyes dangerously at Furlong that's enough to say 'Get lost'. 

 

Thanks to Meagan and her inherited look of steel and her no-bullshit attitude, Furlong gets the hint and wheels away with Will to the opposing side of the semi-crowded room. 

 

"That's my cue to leave, I wish you all the best and I'll see you all at the next funeral." Kent bids them farewell with a slight wave and turns around to begin his journey to the glass doors (Which only drags on and on due to the distinct limp that's taken over his right leg).

 

The group all extend a small wave to Kent as they watch him drag on and on towards the door in complete and utter silence.

 

"Fuck, he's really let himself go, huh?" Dan shakes his head in disbelief as his blonde wife, Angelica stares up at him watching him like a hawk.

 

"I wouldn't know. I didn't know him that well." she shrugs her shoulders obliviously which prompts Amy to try and stifle back the exasperated sigh that threatens to come out of her throat.

 

"Or at all," Amy mumbles underneath her breath and looks up to give Dan a friendly nod.

 

"Dan." 

 

 _"Ames."_ he offers with a knowing grin that Amy knows all too well, unfortunately.

 

Before Amy can open her mouth to belittle Dan's choices of scheduling Meagan's birthday festivity with them directly after Selina's funeral (Because come on, all three of them going out with all black on makes it seem like they either A) Just left a funeral; which is the case or B) Are fucking Amish.

 

But Angelica cuts her off the minute her mouth opens to protest.

 

"Happy Birthday, Meagan." she gushes with puppy-dog eyes to Meagan who stands exactly at her height, "It seems like just yesterday when you were a little girl." 

 

Meagan grits her teeth and gives an earnest nod.

 

"Thanks, Angelica. I could say the same for you as well." Meagan sighs to herself which earns a snicker from Amy and a proud look from Bill who both stand firmly behind Meagan.

 

"I know right?" Angelica's hazel eyes sparkle at the group, "Isn't it crazy that I'm like your Mom and we're the same exact age?" Angelica reaches out to affectionately squeeze Meagan's hand but the girl isn't having any of it and jolts away from Angelica the nicest way possible.

 

Bill awkwardly clears his throat and holds a finger in the air, "I'm going to make my way back home, I'll see you later tonight." he gives Meagan a small hug and bends down to press a subtle kiss on Amy's cheeks.

 

"I'll see you at home." Amy chooses to ignore Dan's staring and Angelica's burbling to give Bill a warm smile finished with a small wave.

 

She turns to face Dan and Meagan who both stare at her expectantly.

 

"Are we ready for Lunch?" Amy gives a gritted smile to Dan, and tilting her head to the side Angelica's on so he can get the hint and kindly kick her to the curb so they can spend time with their child the way they always have. 

 

Even though they weren't actually together, Amy had made it a point that if Dan wanted to be involved, that they the kid their full, undivided attention while they were both together so the kid wouldn't have the privilege of saying that they never gave a shit about her when she was growing up.

 

"Oh." Dan's eyebrows perk up and he turns in his spot to give Angelica a small smile, " _Babe_. Ames and I are gonna take Meagan out for Lunch. See you at home, alright?'

 

 _"Oh."_ Angelica's face falls in disappointment, "I thought we were all going together, a Mommy, Daddy and Step-Mommy situati-"

 

 _"No."_ The family of three all manage to shut Angelica's bright and chipper rambling with the intimidating sounds of their voices shutting her down before she can finish her sentence (But as far as Amy is concerned, it's best that she refrains from finishing that goddamn sentence.)

 

"Unfortunately no, honey. You think you can make it back home and put that thing I like on?" he beams at Angelica like she's the only woman in the world and Meagan almost throws up all over the goddamn place because... _ew._

 

(If she wanted to stick around and willingly listen to her Dad have sexy time with his girlfriend who was her age then Meagan would've willingly slept over at his house for a full week while visiting back home.)

 

"That's it." Meagan throws her hands in the air, "I'm waiting in the car. I can't listen to another minute of this pornographic filth at the funeral of a woman who tried to get me aborted." she rolls her eyes and turns on her shoulder on the conversation to make her way towards the front doors of the building, leaving Amy, Dan and Angelica standing in a group.

 

And that's just great for Amy, fucking great.

 

She was already nervous about bringing Meagan to Selina's goddamn funeral, the guest-list alone was enough to make her shudder in nostalgia and fear for her daughter but added on to the bonus that it was the girl's fucking twenty-fourth birthday and she had expressed how much she wanted to be with both of her parents, Amy felt like she had failed the only thing Meagan had wanted for her birthday.

 

And it's not like the political atmosphere was the problem for Meagan, Amy knew it wasn't.

 

(The girl got a degree in political science from Columbia and was attending Graduate school in the fall to become a lawyer, she breathed politics if anything)

 

"Well, I'll see you at home.. _.with the special thing on."_ Angelica winks at Dan seductively and turns to Amy with a bright smile that makes Amy's stomach turn. 

 

When she sees Angelica, all she sees is a naive twenty-four-year-old who's fallen under the aging charms of Dan Egan who was a literal father to a twenty-four-year-old girl, and that girl just so happened to be Amy's daughter.

 

"Bye, Amy." Angelica waves eagerly at Amy and it's Amy's turn to feign a fake smile and grit her teeth as she gives a somewhat friendly wave to Angelica who basically bounces away with her new tits burbling and bouncing up and down in the dangerously skin tight dress Amy has an idea Dan has purchased for her; just for the view.

 

When she's out of distance and out of Amy's sight it's Amy's opportunity to turn to Dan with a raised eyebrow and a simple head shake. 

 

"Did you seriously think it was appropriate to bring your Puppy to this funeral." she crosses her legs and gives Dan a look up and down with her head tilted to the side, "I mean, does she even know who Selina Meyer is?" 

 

Dan gives her a fake laugh because who is Amy to pass judgment on his wife? Sure, she was the same age as Meagan but, it's not like she was his fucking daughter by any means. Angelica was just a really, really hot fucking twenty-four-year-old who just so happened to be the same age as his daughter. 

 

"Of course she does." Dan rolls her eyes and begins trailing slowly next to her as they make their way to the front door, leaving the body of Selina Meyer behind them, "Selina Meyer became a permanent fixture in all History related E-Textbooks in the year 2024, Ames. Keep up with the times."

 

And she doesn't know if her laugh is because she finds it A) genuinely funny or because she finds it B) genuinely disgusting. (From the pit in her stomach, the surge of wrongness that settles down beneath, she can tell it's option B that's the winner).

 

"Of course, how could I forget." she rolls her eyes at that and crosses her arms as they approach the large glass doors and the security guards give both Dan and Amy an approving nod.

 

There's an awkward moment of silence when Amy's trying to come up with something to follow that comment because she simply has to. That's what they do. They raise their kid together (but separately), call each other out on their shit, and make fun of one another consistently-even though Meagan came in later on their relationship, everything else was always them regardless of what their relationship was like. 

 

But she can't really come up with anything right now. 

 

She hadn't thought much about it in all honesty, attending Selina's funeral. It's not like she was relatively close with Selina anyways, considering the fact that she had tried to pimp her to Leon once and also tried to get Amy to abort Meagan when she found out she was pregnant; things like that usually didn't help build relationships. 

 

And from the way Dan's eyes study in on her, she can tell that he's starting to realize that something is wrong with her. 

 

"Crazy, huh?" Dan breaks the silence as his eyes fall on the casket that rests in the center of the room, in-between the aisles of the rows of seating. "She's really fucking gone, huh?"

 

And it's absolutely crazy to her. 

 

Selina Meyer, the woman she once considered a friend, her closest one at some point in her life had died. And even though they weren't close, it didn't mean that the news didn't sting just a tad bit. Sure, they had their falling out ages ago but that didn't mean Amy couldn't feel an inch of sadness for the women, she only spent a good portion of her life with her, so it only made sense to feel bad.

 

But, she doesn't let herself get sad over it.

 

Selina had dug her own grave and now it was time to lay in it (No pun intended).

 

"Not really." Amy musters out, keeping her eyes on the casket, "It's everyone's time to go and it was just her time." Amy shrugs and with that, she steps out of the door, not looking back and leaving Selina Meyer yet again.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how does it feel to be twenty-four, Meags?" Dan leans in his seat after they've settled in and placed their orders and are seated around the table cornered at the back of the room.

 

(Dan had strategically planned for the seats to be far enough from the DC snobs so Meagan wouldn't get irritated by people barricading both Dan and Amy with questions the entire time but close enough to where they could all be seen together and show people that they were that 'wholesome separated family unit that put their differences aside for their child's birthday).

 

Meagan shrugs her shoulders and throws her hair behind her back, "The same way it felt to be sixteen _and_ seventeen _and_ eighteen and all the other ages, except now, I can drink whenever I please whereas at those ages I legally could not.".

 

Amy and Dan exchange a look at that as Meagan just crosses her legs and looks at the Bar Menu studiously and it raises his fucking eyebrows. 

 

The way the girl was eyeing the fucking drink menu made it seem like she was studying for the goddamn SAT or some shit, Jesus, was his kid a fucking alcoholic?

 

From the way Amy's eyes rake over their daughter, he can tell that she's probably thinking the same exact thing he's thinking and when she leans over and plucks the menu from Meagan's perfectly manicured hands, he smirks to himself. 

 

Even when they weren't physically together for years, they were still in sync some way or other. 

 

"Can I help you?" Meagan's perfectly arched brows furrow at her mother in confusion and the tone of her voice sounds like Amy had just suggested she donate all of those short dresses and skirts (Dan couldn't stand for the life of him) to Goodwill or the fucking Salvation Army just for the hell of it. 

 

"I am helping you." Amy rolls her eyes and closes the menu sharply, placing it next to her water on the wooden table, "Believe me when I say that the hangover tomorrow will not be worth it."

 

And it's quite comical to Dan to see Amy Brookheimer arguing with their clone of a daughter over alcoholic beverages when it wasn't even happy hour yet (And they weren't even at a fucking bar).

 

When Meagan was first born, her appearance was all Dan. From her perfectly dotted freckles to her long Brunette longs, along with the perfect slope of her nose and strong jaw, she had the perfect resemblance of an Egan but as she matured, she started to pick up on Amy's genetics as well. Even though she got Dan's height, Meagan managed to inherit her mother's Ocean blue eyes, the exact slope of her nose and Amy's sailor mouth (Dan likes to think she got some of that from him too).

 

Now, here she was. A twenty-four-year-old woman with a drop-dead gorgeous appearance, mouth of a middle-aged Republican truck driver from the pits of Jacksonville, Bachelor's degree under her belt and an impressively high IQ score that pretty much got her accepted into any college she wanted to (They still made her earn her spot though; they weren't going to raise a Catherine Meyer if they could help it).

 

"Thanks, Mom." Meagan rolls her eyes and sinks to her seat, studying her parents as they both tap furiously at their phones, not looking up once. 

 

"Uh? Earth to parents?" Meagan snaps demandingly, "Can we actually talk to one another?" she suggests, blinking her eyes at her parents with the irritation high in her voice. 

 

Amy sighs and turns off her phone against her will and puts the phone in her purse, clasping her hands together.

 

"You're right, Meagan." she gives her daughter a warm smile, "Today is all about you." she places a gentle hand on her daughter's hand with her eyes giving a loving gaze.

 

"Thanks, Mom." she smiles to Amy and turns her gaze to Dan who still stays on his phone, reviewing the file that his Private Investigator had sent him on the way here.

 

"Dad?" Meagan looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to do the same.

 

He looks over his phone to give his daughter a look that says _'One second, Daddy's busy'_ (A look that is all too familiar for Meagan) and he isn't surprised when he hears her releases a dramatic sigh from the back of her throat, turning to Amy expectantly; sure she'll tell Dan what to do.

 

"Dan. Put the phone down." Amy orders and from the way her eyes focus in on him.

 

Needing all he needs to know, Dan obliges without a fight and puts his phone back down. 

 

"How's Manhattan?" Dan questions, taking a sip of his Iced Tea and removing his sunglasses. 

 

Meagan swallows at that and takes a sip of her water from her straw, "It's fine..I don't have much time to go out since I'm always working or studying but it's nice." she feigns through gritted teeth. 

 

(And that's a goddamn lie because her Instagram posts of her lounging by the pool in a bathing suit that Dan would never approve of proves otherwise to her claims)

 

Amy notices his inquisitive gaze; she probably knows that he's trying to get Meagan to confess to something and she chooses to ignore it. 

 

"What about work?" Amy offers, focusing on Meagan, "Are you...learning a lot there?" Amy tries and it's Dan's turn to roll his eyes at the blatant act of trying to ignore Dan's actions. 

 

"It's nice." Meagan gives a small nod and plays with her hands in her lap carefully, "Everyone there is really nice and cooperative with me since I'm kinda the new girl." she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

 

And it's a harmless question on Amy's part. She's probably genuinely interested in hearing more and more about Meagan's job (She was apart of the Business and Legal Affairs Internship Team at the Paley Center for Media in New York) and even though he was all proud of her and everything didn't mean he wanted to listen to each and every detail of her job. 

 

(He did his fair share of listening to Meagan burble on and on about god knows what when she was a child)

 

Unfortunately for Amy, she's set-up Dan so perfectly for him to intercept the conversation into what he needs it to be that it all works out perfectly for him on his end. 

 

"You met Alec there, right?" he points a finger to Meagan and revels in the look of complete and utter horror that flashes on her face and in her steel blue eyes. 

 

Then there's a moment when Amy's eyebrow perks up in confusion.

 

"Alec? Whose that your boss?" Amy studies the girl carefully as Meagan uncomfortably shifts in her seat under Dan's stern gaze.

 

Meagan clears her throat and fixes her posture, "He's... _nobody,_ Dad." she grits her teeth and gives Dan a pleading look that says _'Please stop talking right now, I beg of you'._

 

It's not like he enjoys being a disciplinarian with his kid, he hates it if anything (Especially now that she's older), it always ends up in some loud and over-the-top argument that usually results in her avoiding Dan for a few days and bad-mouthing him to Amy who eventually contacts Dan and tells him to get his shit together. 

 

But a rule is a rule. And he was quite stern with Meagan when he told her that she is to remain as single and celibate as possible during her times at college and grad school. He knew what guys in college were thinking when they saw pretty girls on campus, he should know, he was one of them for so long, and he'll be damned if Meagan falls under the charm for some Undergrad or Grad school asshole that drenches themselves in cologne from Macy's.

 

"Oh? So you go around just posting photos of yourself half-naked with randoms?" he tilts his head to the side as Amy's eyes slightly widen in surprise.

 

" _Naked?"_ Her brow furrows in confusion at Meagan, "You were naked in a photo and it's on the internet?" he hears the panic in Amy's voice grow instantly.

 

Meagan's head tilts back as she groans as she holds a defending hand up, "I wasn't naked, I swear. My friends and I were at the beach one day and we took a picture and it was published on my friend's _private_ account."  she explains with her eyes burning in on Dan. 

 

"It's the internet, nothing is private." Dan gives her a stern look and it's Amy turns to shake her head in disbelief. 

 

"Well then whose this Alec guy?" Amy takes a deep breath so her voice is calm and collected, "Is he a boyfriend or something?" 

 

And Dan almost has a fit at that word, the only way Meagan would ever have a boyfriend is after Dan has the fucker pre-screened by the world's top security detail and has had a full background check by the world's best Private Investigator.

 

"A friend, he's just a friend." Meagan tries but Dan's not having any of it.

 

"Funny. I didn't know people went apartment hunting with their friends who were five years older than them." Dan takes another sip of his drink and Meagan's red-lips open in horror as she goes still.

 

"How'd you know about that?" Meagan questions him, all but forgetting Amy and leaning forward with confronting eyes.

 

"Honey, you seem to forget that I'm pretty much the Michael Jordan of Real Estate. If my well-known daughter goes apartment hunting with her noticeably older boyfriend, you better believe I'll find out," he informs her with an unimpressed smile as he folds his arms over his chest. 

 

There's a moment of silence when Amy gives him a look that indicates she's seriously debating on her stabbing him to death with the butterknife that sits in the bread basket on their table as Meagan gives him a familiar frown that she's picked up from her mother.

 

(He knows that Meagan must think it has an effect on him, probably thinking it'll make him scared or even feel guilty for what he's doing but, he's spent so many fucking years with Ay and naturally pissing her off so, the look doesn't do much).

 

"Way to be humble, asshat." Amy looks him up and down in disgust, managing to sneak in a signature eye-roll but Dan doesn't give a flying shit what she thinks right about now. 

 

He was doing this to protect their daughter. If anyone should know anything about the raging pricks and assholes of DC, he would expect Amy to know, she had to deal with so many of them eyeing her thighs he figured that she would at least want to protect her daughter from that type of attention. 

 

"So.." Dan beckons an open palm to Meagan.

 

"So _what?"_ she eyes him suspiciously.

 

'Explain yourself." he demands and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Amy holding a hand up in front of the two.

 

"Listen. I know you two probably want to kill one another right not but I ask you both wait until we get in the car, okay?" she looks at both of them sternly, "It's been a long day and everyone's tired-"

 

"I'm tired of your shit." Meagan interrupts, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

 

And it's Dan turn to be taken aback because just who does his kid think she's fucking talking to like that.

 

 _"Excuse me?"_ Dan blinks at her in disbelief, "Who exactly are you talking to like that may I ask?"

 

 _"You."_ Meagan tilts her head to the side, "I'm talking to _you."_

 

 _"_ Meagan-" Amy tries but Meagan shakes her body away from her mother and leans forward to look at Dan pointedly.

 

"I'm talking to you, my self-intoxicated, depressed, greying, middle-aged crisis father who can't keep is nose out of my goddamn business." she crosses her arms defiantly, "All my life, I've done what I was told with minimal to no complaint because I learned from an early age that I was being raised by a goddamn sociopath who only gives a shit about himself." 

 

And he's too fucking shocked to even form words.

 

"Meagan, honey-"

 

"No, Mom." Meagan turns to her mom quickly and returns her attention back to Dan, "I am sick of you and your goddamn rules and your selfishness and your girlfriends who could practically be your fucking kids." she turns in her seat to begin sliding on her trench coat so quickly that it's a blur in Dan's eyesight.

 

"I will do whatever I want with my life as I fucking please." she stands up defiantly and throws a twenty dollar bill on the table and slings her purse over her arm, giving Dan a once over look and shaking her head.

 

"Considering the fact that your goddamn wife is the same age as me, your daughter, I would say that your opinion and rules of my life are down the fucking drain with your hopes and dreams." she spits at him with a sharp tongue.

 

"And get a new tan lady, this Tony the Tiger color isn't working out for you." she bellows over her shoulder and with a throw of her hair behind her back, she's practically stomping her way out of the restaurant leaving both Dan and Amy at the table alone.

 

There's a moment where Dan looks at Amy expectantly, waiting for her to excuse herself so she can go retrieve Meagan from her completely over the top and unnecessary meltdown but he's in complete and utter confusion when Amy stands and begins collecting her items and throwing a few bills on the table.

 

"And where the hell are you going?" his nose scrunches at her as she stands from her seat.

 

"With my daughter." she spits at him with her eyes flaring in rage, "Her fucking father decided to be a Grade A dick and ruin her birthday with his bullshit." she slings her purse over her arm and adjusts her jacket as she shakes her head.

 

"She's a fucking good kid, Dan." Amy shakes her head like he's _her_ fucking child and he's disappointed her, "She didn't deserve that and you fucking know it." 

 

"I was trying to protect her-"

 

"Just shut the fuck up, Dan." Amy holds a hand up and rolls her eyes, "You've done enough for today." 

 

And there's a moment when he looks at Meagan's chair and a tad bit of guilt sinks in. Maybe (Just maybe) he had gone a little too extreme on the kid. He meant well though, despite what it seemed like, he had good intentions...just a tough time with saying what he's was trying to say.

 

"I'm really disappointed with you, Dan." Amy sighs and takes a last look at Dan and turns in her heel towards the front door. 

 

And for some strange reason, he stays in his seat and watches her leave him... _again._

 

There was something about watching Amy walk away from him that kinda (sorta) made him feel bad.

 

But seeing his daughter walk away from him on the verge of tears (And the image playing over and over his head) made him feel terrible.

 

Then there was that annoying, lonely feeling beginning to eat him alive yet again.

 

Fuck, he really was an asshole, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and or kudos! It's both heavily encouraged and greatly appreciated!


End file.
